


Chapter 61 1/2

by yougotmyshareofit



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gay, M/M, basically more fluff, i love my dead gay son, im gay and i like gay things, its gay thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougotmyshareofit/pseuds/yougotmyshareofit
Summary: basically more fluff at baz's house after chapter 61





	Chapter 61 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago but its my first fic on here so i hope you like it

Baz

We’re back at my house, lying on the floor in my room. Simon’s asleep, his arms wrapped around me and his head on my shoulder.  
Simon Snow fell asleep kissing me.  
Aleister Crowley.  
He stirs, nuzzling his head into my neck. I turn, pressing my nose into his hair. He smells like Simon and dust and smoke.  
How did this happen? How did I end up with this beautiful boy in my arms?   
His eyelids flutter and he smiles sleepily at me.  
“What time is?”

Simon

I open my eyes and Baz is there. Curled up in my arms. I kiss him, pulling him closer to me. He smiles.  
“I think it’s about four am.” he mumbles.  
“Good.”   
He looks at me, confused.  
“Then I still have time to do this.” I pull him to me and his mouth becomes the whole world.

Baz

He’s kissing me and I’m on fire. Not the bad kind of fire, but a fire that warms you from within and sets every one of your nerve endings ablaze.  
I might melt.  
The world dissolves into kisses and fire and Simon until I’m too tired to kiss him anymore and my head lands on his chest.

Simon

Baz fell asleep. I spend the endless time running my fingers through his hair. I place a kiss on his forehead.  
“Don’t you dare go anywhere, Baz Pitch.”


End file.
